


Begging for donuts

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [17]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 06:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: “Whenever we go shopping, you grab the sweetest thing you can find and then get down on your knees and beg for it in the middle of the store”





	Begging for donuts

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND Y'ALL GET A ONE SHOT 
> 
> Anywho, hope you like it, this was a fun one.

“Can you hurry the fuck up Lauser?” Dinah whined down the phone. Lauren pushed the cart along with one hand while the other held her phone to her ear.

  
“Dinah, you know it’s like herding cats with Camz.” She sighed. Dinah groaned and there was some scuffling before a new voice came through.

 

“Lauren, just grab the stuff and go. Leave Camila if you have to.” Normani snapped. “Allycat can’t finish her baking and I freaking want it now.” Lauren rolled her eyes and came to a stop.

  
“Look, guys, you gotta understand this is Camila we’re talking about. Girl who can be distracted at the drop of a hat. Did you not think this through?” Lauren said pointedly. There was a pause.

 

“We didn’t think Mila would go with you.” Normani muttered. Dinah laughed loudly.

  
“Come on that girl jumps at the chance to be alone with Lauser.” Dinah’s voice was muffled but clear through the phone.   
  
“Dinah shut it.” Normani hissed. Lauren could feel herself blushing as Normani and Dinah fought over the phone.

  
“Hand it over.” Ally’s voice came through and Lauren waited patiently, willing her cheeks to calm down. “Sorry about them Lo, just go as fast as you can. And make sure Mila behaves and no you can’t ditch her to get home faster.” Lauren hummed her agreement before hanging up, shaking her head.

 

You see, Ally wanted to bake something while they were all staying at Lauren’s in Miami. Their tour had just finished and the girls decided to stay in Miami for a few days before their proper holidays kicked off. Naturally Lauren didn’t have all the ingredients. Which of course means trip to the nearest store for food. 

 

The plan was for Lauren and Ally to go but Camila commandeered Lauren with a glare at Ally and snatching the list from her hand, dragging Lauren towards the car before anyone could protest. 

 

\----

 

So that leaves us with where we are now; Lauren in a practically empty shop, trying to find the stuff Ally needs with Camila running around trying to find something to add into the cart subtly. All the while trying not to be recognised by the few customers actually there.

 

“Camila!” Lauren hissed when she saw a blur of black hoodie and white jeans speed past the aisle. There was a squeaking as Camila’s sneakers slid against the floor and Lauren watched in amusement as she walked backwards to look at Lauren with innocent wide eyes.

  
“Yeah Lo?” She asked. Lauren waved her over and Camila took big steps towards her, arms behind her back as she looked at Lauren curiously.

 

“Can you grab the icing sugar and the chocolate?” Lauren asked. Might as well make Camila work while she’s running around. Camila adjusted the snapback and pulled it low over her eyes. Lauren watched her as she leant over the cart and tugged Lauren’s hat low over her eyes as well.

 

“Sure thing Lo. Don’t get spotted.” She grinned brightly before scampering off down the aisle. Lauren decided she could be trusted and started getting everything else on the list Ally had given them.

 

\----

 

Lauren thought it was going fine. Right up until she realised the last two things were what she’d sent Camila to get a half an hour ago. Lauren sighed and began to make her way over to the aisle she knows Camila got distracted in.

 

Lauren rounded the corner and was faced with a scene she didn’t expect. Camila was there, an entire chocolate cake box balancing on one hand, which was impressive enough considering how clumsy she was, surrounded by people. 

 

Lauren swears there weren’t that many people in the store to begin with, now the aisle is almost packed with people talking and laughing with Camila. Camila’s snapback was on backwards and her free hand was taking selfies with people. Lauren groaned; Camila had snapchatted and drawn Harmonizers to her.

 

Lauren coughed loudly and a few people heard, moving out the way and whispering for others to move. Lauren left the cart at the end of the aisle, like she said it was empty, no one would steal it. Lauren walked through the small crowd, arms folded and an unimpressed look gracing her face.

 

Camila was laughing with a fan when the fan went wide eyed and looked over Camila’s shoulder. Camila frowned and spun around, wincing when she saw Lauren. She put her phone in her back pocket before placing her other hand under the cake box, holding it more securely.

 

“Camz, I ask you to grab two things. How is it that you manage to get distracted by a cake and a sudden surge of fans?” Lauren sighed. Camila smirked and shrugged. This was the first time Lauren had called her Camz in public, in front of fans, she could practically feel the excitement pulsing off of the fans around them. They might have drifted apart according to the public eye but truth was they were still thick as thieves behind the cameras.

 

“But… cake.” Camila said with a grin. Lauren shook her head and closed her eyes.

  
“Ally said she was making a cake. That’s why we’re here Camz. Put the cake back and grab the icing sugar and chocolate.” Lauren said, rubbing her temples gently. Camila sighed and moved to put the box back on the shelf. Lauren spun on her heel, assuming Camila was following before she heard an excited gasp.

 

“Lo! Donuts!” Camila squealed. Lauren turned around and came to a stop, Camila was back holding a small box of multi coloured sprinkle covered donuts. Lauren shook her head.

  
“Camz, no. We need to go or else Dinah’s going to literally kill us.” Lauren said with a shiver. “I do not want to face a poly beat down today… or ever.” Camila pouted, sidling closer to Lauren who was fighting a smile. “Don’t you dare.” She warned lowly.

 

Camila had developed a habit. An annoying habit. Well actually it was adorable but still highly annoying and embarrassing when you're twenty years old. In fact Lauren was positive Camila only did it to embarrass her… that and she knew Lauren melted like butter when she pulled out the puppy dog eyes and pout.

 

Lauren was bracing herself for the pout and the eyes, surely she wouldn’t go all the way with all the fans watching, recording, taking pictures etc. around them. Boy Lauren was wrong. She underestimated Camila, she should really stop doing that.

 

Camila fell to her knees, inches in front of Lauren and looked up at Lauren, tilting her head to the side with a sly smile on her face. Lauren was wide eyed at this point, arms still folded and fingers digging painfully into her arms. Side effect of Camila’s act was a very sharp plunge into the gutter for Lauren’s mind. Come on, Camila on her knees in front of you? Who else would be able to keep a clear mind at that?

 

So there they were, Lauren looking torn to just give in, Camila looking up slyly and the fans all half dead. Lauren rolled her eyes, trying to seem unaffected.

 

“Please Lo. Pretty please.” Camila had also switched to her low, silky smooth voice. Aka her begging voice. She could convince Lauren to kill in that voice. Lauren gulped roughly.

 

“Camz, get up.” She said, her voice wavering. The fans were eating this up and Lauren didn’t blame them. God management was going to be pissed.

 

“Please, it’s just a few donuts baby.” Camila purred. Lauren could feel her resolve dripping away slowly. A few more minutes and she was a goner.

 

“Camz… I’m serious.” She warned. Camila shuffled forward, the plastic box digging into Lauren’s legs.

  
“Come on Lo… they’re rainbow sprinkles.” Camila whined before smiling cheekily. “Just like us.” She added. Lauren could feel her eyes widening. Did she just-?

 

“Camz! Get up, Dinah will kill us and Mani will provide her an alibi.” Lauren said, trying to sound stern but just sounding scared of what comes next.

 

Camila bit her lip and put on her puppy dog eyes. Lauren broke in a loud sigh and a high pitched whine.

  
“Camz. Stop.” Lauren was begging her at this point. Jesus she couldn’t take it. “Fine! You can have the donuts.” Lauren grumbled, trying not to look at Camila.    
  
Camila fist pumped and handed Lauren the box. Lauren took it, still looking avidly at the ceiling. Right up until she felt Camila’s hands grip the back of her thighs as she helped herself up, her hands trailing up Lauren’s side and coming to stop on her shoulders as Camila stood up straight. Camila then dragged one hand up Lauren’s neck to cup her cheek. Camila sighed happily and lightly tapped Lauren’s cheek.

  
“Come on babe. What’re you waiting for? Dinah’s going to kill us.” Camila smirked and sauntered past Lauren, swishing her hips more than necessary as everyone turned to watch her go. Lauren groaned and took a deep breath.

  
“I am so gay.” She breathed out, walking after Camila who was now leaning against their cart, smirking and looking smug.

 

\----

 

They returned to Lauren’s house with bags of ingredients and food. Lauren kicked the door shut behind them and were met with a suspiciously quiet house. Camila shrugged, licking her lips and looking away from Lauren.

 

Since Camila’s little scene at the store, the tension had been steadily building between them. Now this wasn’t a rare occurrence, but since they’d been on tour there had been less of these moments because they were so busy all the time. And dear God it’s like all those missed moments have built up on top of what just happened.

  
“They’re probably out back.” Camila said, breaking their staring and breezing into the kitchen. Lauren trailed after her and placed the bags on the counter, turning to face Camila with raised eyebrows.

 

“Nice stunt back there.” Lauren said slowly. Camila nodded, leaning against the counter opposite from Lauren.

  
“I wanted my donuts.” She shrugged. Lauren handed her the box and Camila quickly started eating one.

 

“You could’ve just asked.” Lauren pointed out. Camila smiled.

  
“I did ask.” She said sweetly. Lauren laughed once, short and sharp but quiet.

 

“No you begged.”

 

“Same difference.” Camila shrugged, licking her fingers clean of icing. Lauren gulped, watching her tongue lick up her finger slowly.

 

“No, asking doesn’t require you to get on your knees.” Lauren replied, her voice suddenly hoarse. Camila shrugged again.

  
“More fun that way.” She said, grinning and Lauren noticed her chance. She stepped closer to Camila, hands coming up to press into the counter either side of Camila, effectively trapping her against the granite counter.

 

“You’ve got some icing.” Lauren nodded and Camila looked at her innocently, puckering her lips and pointing to the corner of her lips. Lauren shook her head and Camila raised her eyebrow, pointing to the other side. 

 

Lauren nodded slowly but before Camila could wipe it away, Lauren leaned in and molded her lips to Camila’s. Camila gasped but wrapped her arms around Lauren’s waist anyway, feeling the tip of Lauren’s tongue licking up the icing before she pulled back.

 

Camila looked up at Lauren with a soft smile before leaning back up to kiss her again. Lauren’s hands drifted from the cool counter to grip at Camila’s sides. However as soon as Camila’s tongue met hers all bets were off. It was like she was everywhere, Camila’s hands drifting over Lauren’s back, her sides, her neck, her hair, her ass, everywhere. Never staying still for too long. Lauren was much better, moving her hands to the back of Camila’s thighs and pulling her up onto the counter, pushing her legs open to stand closer, pressed up against her.

 

“Hey they’re back! Did you guys get- Woah!” Normani came in, spinning on her heel immediately when she saw them wrapped up in each other. 

  
“Dinah, what’s- oh.” Ally asked, coming to a stop just next to Normani. Dinah just ploughed past them, barely glancing at Lauren and Camila, walking to stand next to them and grabbing a donut from the box. Lauren and Camila still hadn’t pulled apart and Lauren’s fingertips were beginning to trail higher up Camila’s thighs.

 

“Guys, not on the counter.” Dinah sighed. Lauren jumped back and almost tripped over her own feet had Camila’s legs not wrapped around her waist. “Relax would ya?” Dinah said around a mouthful of donut.

 

“Errm, hi guys.” Lauren said breathlessly. She turned around and looked at Ally and Normani with a guilty smile. “Sorry we’re late, we got caught up with some fans.”

 

“I told you to go incognito.” Ally scolded lightly, moving to unpack the bags. Lauren looked over her shoulder at Camila who wrapped her arms around Lauren’s neck and pulled her back against her.

  
“Someone decided to snapchat it all.” Lauren grumbled. Camila pressed a kiss to her cheek.

  
“You shouldn’t complain.” Camila warned. “I don’t get on my knees for anybody.” She continued. Dinah promptly choked on her donut and Ally dropped the sugar on the counter, holding her head in her hands while Normani’s jaw just dropped.

 

“What!” Dinah yelped.

  
“She wanted the donuts.” Lauren defended. Camila shrugged with a smirk.

 

“I had to pull out the big guns. I am not above begging for donuts.” Camila added. Dinah snickered.

 

“I bet you're not above begging for other things too.” She mumbled. Lauren smirked, gripping Camila’s legs tighter and pulling her off the counter, basically giving her a piggy back ride as she walked out of the kitchen.

  
“I’ll tell you if it’s true later D.” She called over her shoulder. Camila blushed and pushed Lauren’s hair over her shoulder, pressing soft kisses along the smooth skin of her neck. Lauren could vaguely hear Normani complaining to the others while there was clashes and bangs as they got things out of cupboards.

 

“Seriously, all I wanted to do was some baking. Now we’ve got to deal with Camren making out all the time? I did not sign up for this shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Prompts / comments / kudos welcome here and on Tumblr @viper476


End file.
